


Maldita magia

by TheFckingHood



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Drinking, Established Relationship, John Constantine begin an asshole, M/M, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Secret Relationship, Underage - Freeform, but a love in the same time
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: "Quería verlo destrozado, con las muñecas enrojecidas por los tirones sedosos, con la boca hinchada de tanto morderse el labio inferior para sofocar sus sollozos y gritos, y el obvio rubor que se derramaba por su rostro como amapolas en el agua."Partes del fic como resumen, why not?





	Maldita magia

**Author's Note:**

> Debo de decir que está pareja es demasiado crack hasta para mí, pero la curiosidad salto cuando leí un fic de esta misma pagina y debo de decir que me encanto. Gracias a quienes lean esto y espero lo disfruten.
> 
> The Hood.

Constantine empujó la puerta de la casa del misterio con su hombro, quitándose los zapatos y pateándolos lejos, silbando una canción de _blues_ que había estado sonando en el bar de Las Vegas donde había, como siempre, jugado y hecho trampa, hasta ganar.

 

Ni bien fue subiendo las escaleras cuando el ruidoso retumbo de las campanas del gran reloj que decoraba en la sala central hizo verle que ya eran las diez de la noche. Y aunque eran ruidosas, no podían ahogar los frustrados sollozos que venían de su dormitorio, y John se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla para evitar reírse a carcajadas.

 

— _¡Maldita sea!_ ¡Sé que ya has regresado, Constantine! —El grito solo hizo que finalmente riera, pues una vez pronunciado su nombre, la voz nuevamente se quebró en un lloriqueo. Medio consideró echar un vistazo al dormitorio, solo un rápido vistazo. Quería verlo destrozado, con las muñecas enrojecidas por los tirones sedosos, con la boca hinchada de tanto morderse el labio inferior para sofocar sus sollozos y gritos, y el obvio rubor que se derramaba por su rostro como amapolas en el agua.

 

Y luego estaba la cuestión con su pene.

 

Había estado pensado sobre eso, a la final de su primera partida de póker, pero lo dejó de lado cuando gano todo y se le fue ofrecida una segunda ronda, una tercera, una bebida bastante agradable y más juegos de apostas donde podría ganar, tanto a humanos como demonios. ¿Qué podía perder?

 

El final sería exactamente el mismo. Lo encontraría retorciéndose en su colchón, tratando de tirar de las sabanas ajustadas –con magia– de sus muñequeras, con el cubre lecho en el suelo, simiente seco en su estómago, y su falo aun enrojecido, anhelante y adolorido por tantos orgasmos. Esto era casi como desenvolver un regalo que él mismo había envuelto, metafóricamente hablando.

 

—¡Joder! ¡Vamos, solo déjame ir, imbé- _Nngh_!

 

Ah, _música_ para sus oídos. Era su cumpleaños, después de todo.

 

Abrió la puerta finalmente.

 

Fue aún más glorioso de lo que había imaginado previamente.

 

El chico había pateado las almohadas al suelo, juntándolas en una pequeña montaña con el cubre lecho. Tenía los labios hinchados, resecos, e incluso mientras lo miraba, sacó su lengua, para deslizarla a través la carne y humedecerla un poco, el piercing de metal circular brilló brevemente a la luz de las velas que había decidido dejar encendidas en la oscuridad para darle un toque más erótico. Tenía los ojos cerrados, las pestañas mojadas al igual que su cabello oscuro y revuelto que se pegaba a su frente, y las cejas fruncidas por la frustración. Sus muñecas, como John había esperado, estaban rojas y maltratadas por los tirones, y sus dedos, enroscados en un puño, habían dejado en blancos sus nudillos.

 

Su pene aun erecto botaba entre espasmos, bañando de líquido pegajoso los restos de semen que se grababan en la piel. Su mirada se mantuvo en la rosada y llorosa cabeza, perfilando la forma en que se curvaba ligeramente hacia la izquierda. Ávido, descendió sus azules hasta el hilo de color rojo que chocaba de vez en cuando contra sus muslos con cada retorcer y que definitivamente desaparecía en su interior.

 

—¿Vas a mirar mi _–Ah_ … jodido pene todo el día-a? —Lo escucho gruñir, pero ni se molestó en verlo; en cambio, llevo la mirada a aquellos pezones perforados, que medio fulguraban. Un poco más arriba, los chupones que había dejado en su cuello aquella mañana antes de que lo dejará. Se marcaban perfectamente en su piel nívea y llena de cicatrices. El más joven lo miraba furioso cuando sus miradas finalmente se encontraron, y John no pudo evitar la risa que brotó de su garganta — ¿Qué, crees que esto es gracioso, gilipollas? —Dijo bruscamente, casi en lágrimas — Juro por Dios, que terminaré contigo… si no me desatas en este instante. —Le costaba hablar.

 

El rubio sonrió, echando su saco en un mueble y extendiendo el nudo de su corbata para poder sacarla de su cuello — No quieres decir eso, _luv_. —Se inclinó y rio afablemente, acariciando el muslo del menor distraídamente, ignorando la forma en que este empujaba sus caderas, enojado, hacia él en un desesperado intento de fricción.

 

Su carne logro rozar su antebrazo, resbalando contra su muñeca, y John la acarició durante medio segundo, justo lo suficiente para que el otro cerrara los ojos e inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás ante la promesa de un alivio largamente esperado.

 

—¿Tienes hambre? — Los ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe cuando el hechicero se echó hacia atrás, retirando su mano y lamiéndola en el proceso.

 

—… ¿Q- qué? —Balbuceó, demasiado confundido como para indignarse.

 

— No comiste nada después de las doce. —Señaló —Y ya son las diez de la noche. Te debo de felicitar, has sobrevivido diez horas. Iré por algo de comer. —Volvió a tomar su saco.

 

—¡Bastardo! —Le gritó, pateando frenéticamente la cama — ¡Regresa tu trasero aquí ahora mismo, o juro por Dios–

 

—Sí, sí. —Dijo por encima de su hombro cuando le dio la espalda — Romperás conmigo. Lo sé, lo sé.

 

 

 

No estaba haciendo pucheros. No. No hacía pucheros, nunca lo hacía; no después de volver de la muerte, claro. Pero él realmente iba a matar a Constantine. Con sus manos desnudas, de ser necesario, aunque ahora estaban blancas y casi ni podía sentirlas. Este era un castigo cruel e inusual, y de no haber sido el cumpleaños del mayor, probablemente lo habría pateado directamente en la entrepierna cuando sintió los amarres en su piel.

 

Pero no, había pensado que se trataba de otra ronda, una un poco más tosca y sugestiva. _Pero no_.

 

_Buzz_. _Buzz_. El exasperante placer le hervía en la boca del estómago, haciéndolo mucho más insoportable. _Buzz_. Gimió, y sus caderas se sacudieron en la nada, su miembro temblaba entre sus muslos en desesperación. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en una serie particularmente prolongada de vibraciones que lo dejaron temblando y sollozando, era sin duda alguna un lío retorcido y sin huesos sobre la cama. El vibrador lo había llevado tan cerca del borde unas cuantas veces que había estado seguro de poder saborearlo, solo un milisegundo más, y luego se detenía. Silencio.

 

…Sinceramente odiaba la magia. La odiaba cuando era usada contra él. Y más en estos casos. Porqué sí, Constantine realizo algún jodido hechizo para que el juguete le diese un respiro por unos cuantos minutos. Un jodido respiro que no era el suficiente como para recomponerlo o al menos hacerlo llegar cuando deseaba.

 

Sus labios estaban quebrantados, y no estaba deseando echarse un vistazo en el espejo más tarde.

 

Él no estaba llorando. No. Jason Todd no lloraba.

 

_Bzz_. Se crispó, apretando los muslos, ahogando un gimoteo y arqueándose hacia arriba, con los talones apoyados en el colchón.

 

El zumbido se negó a ceder, fuerte y abrumador, el huevo presionándose directamente contra su próstata; contuvo un grito, hipando, cerca del nuevo orgasmo.

 

Un segundo, dos segundos… ocho segundos. Y entonces la voz del hechicero se hizo presente, cuando aviso que ya tenía la cena lista. El placer burbujeó en la boca de su estómago; su labio atrapado entre sus dientes superiores, finalmente se rompió hasta sangrar; con los ojos apretados y contando los colores de los fosfenos que danzaban detrás de sus párpados. Malditas luces rojas, azules, verdes, blancas, blancas, blancas, rompiéndose y… se revolvió desesperadamente sobre el colchón, se derrumbó sobre sí mismo, chorros calientes de su semilla cayeron sobre su vientre, una vez más.

 

La puerta se abrió junto a un tintineo, con tranquilidad el hechicero ingreso, dejando la bandeja a un lado, para finalmente apagar el vibrador. Fue un enorme alivio, que soltó un suspiro ante ello.

 

Constantine se inclinó para presionar un suave beso en su frente, todavía aun cubierta de sudor. Gimió, crispándose y empujándolo con una rodilla, demasiado débil como para poder patearlo enserio.

 

Sus muñecas fueron liberadas y rápidamente las dejo a sus costados. _Dios_.

 

— _Luv_ , ¿estás bien? —Preguntó el rubio, acariciándole el cabello húmedo con los dedos, inclinándose hacia adelante para dar pequeños y suaves besos en su rostro. La libre solo le ayudó a sacarle el juguete de su trasero.

 

— _Ngh…_ ¿Ya te he dicho que odio tu acento?... —Trato de desdeñar, pero mierda, el cuerpo le punzaba y no podía pensar claramente —Estoy muerto. —Giró sobre su cuerpo, para poder encogerse de medio lado — Estoy muerto, _por segunda vez_. Entiérrame con mis jodidas pertenencias y envíale el resto de mis armas al engendro…. Seguro él sí las aprecia.

 

 

 

John sonrió, el bastardo siempre lo molestaba por el hecho de ser Ingles, aunque se la regresaba siempre con lo de su acento americano gothamita de las calles. No dijo nada, solo acaricio su culo con cariño. Era un culo bastante agradable, reflexionó, no como el de su hermano, pero…

 

Las palmaditas fueron convirtiéndose en apretones, que se convirtieron en besos en el hueso de la cadera de Jason, convirtiéndose después en un mordisco que hizo que el forajido le gritara. Sin importarle, dibujo una sonrisa al ver la media luna escarlata que decoraba la carne pálida; y le ofreció la cena, un buen vaso de agua y un beso de disculpa, los cuales fueron aceptados a regañadientes.

 

Había sido un muy buen cumpleaños.


End file.
